Free
by Gullnick
Summary: X-over: Dirty Dancing&Castle. Martha visits Kellerman's and mets Johnny Castle.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is the prequel of one of my other stories called _"Love is like a heatwave"_ at the Castle section. I hope you like it and want to read more of this work and the main story.**

**English isn't my mother tongue, but I hope it's not too bad for you to read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dirty Dancing or Castle. No money is made with this.**

* * *

_**Free**_

_Chapter 1_

My name is Martha Rodgers and I'm free for the first time in my life. I'm 28 years old and I feel great, even I just buried my husband Jackson Stewart. You have to know that he was way older and we were never in love. I married him when I just turned 21 since it was something my parents arranged. Jackson was a lawyer and a terrible person. He hit me whenever he wanted to.

Since I was a little child I wanted to become a famous actress and so I started to take dance and acting lesson while I was married. It was the only way I could get out of Jackson's way. I wasn't allowed to work or something like this. I was supposed to stay at home with his children, but thankfully we never had any children, not that Jackson tried to make some. I was pregnant a few times but I lost the baby each time. Of course was I hurt but it's way better for the child to never be born than to live with such a monster of a father.

So I started to take any course possible and I did my best to hide this fact in front of Jackson. I just made the best out of my life.

When we were married for seven years, Jackson got hurt in an accident and didn't make it. This was three weeks ago. Today was the day of his funeral and since my parents died a few years ago I'm alone, but free for the first time in my life.

I was on my way to Jackson's lawyer for the opening of the testament. "Good afternoon Mrs. Stewart. I'm sorry for your loss.", Hank Anderson, the lawyer said. He was a good friend of Jackson and we did spend some private time with him and his wife.

"Thank you, Hank. Can we please start with everything? I would really like to go home soon.", I said.

"Yes of course. Is there anything I can get you?", he asked, but I shook my head. I followed him into his office.

"So, you know that besides of you Jackson didn't have any family left. So you are his sole heir. You get the apartment you lived in, his money and half of this firm. You are a rich woman now, Martha. Not that this will help you over your loss. You two were such a great couple, but I'm sure you will find love again. You are still young and look beautiful."

"Thank you, Hank. But I need some time alone. I need to make some plans for my life. But I would like to ask you a favor."

"Of course Martha. I will do anything to help you.", Hank said.

"That's really sweet, Hank. I want you to sell the apartment and I'm no business woman so I don't have any use for the firm. I would like to sell my part and I would like you to have it."

"Oh Martha, are you sure about this. Where are you going to life? And thanks for the offer of the firm, I would really love to take it over. I'm sure Jackson would have liked this."

"I'm going to leave the city for some time. And I can't live any longer in this apartment, where everything has memories of Jackson. I will look for a new one when I'm going to come back to the city. But first I need some time away. I hope you understand."

"Of course, I understand you. I think I would do the same. Is there any way I can contact you while you are away?"

"I don't think so, since I don't know where I'm going. But I promise you that I will call you when I found a place to stay. And you try to sell the apartment in the meantime and I'm sure we are going to find a solution for you to take over the firm. I don't need much money for the moment, so there is no need to rush anything.", I said and stood up.

"I really hope you are feeling better soon, Martha. Let me know if there is anything else I can help you with.", Hank said showing me to the door. He kissed me on my cheeks and lead me out of the office.

"Thank you Hank and I promise to call you when I settled down."

I left the building without looking back. I already assumed that I would heir everything, but hearing it official was something else. But it gave me to opportunity to start living my own life. I went back to our apartment in lower Manhattan and started to pack some things. I just wanted to get away from everything. When I was finished I went down to the car, got in and started to drive out of the city. I really didn't know where I was going, so I just drove through the country, going where my gut feeling was telling me. About three hours out of the city I passed a huge brown sign, which was announcing a holiday resort by the name of Kellerman's Mountain house. I never heard about it but I started to get tired and I really wanted to lie down for a bit. So I followed the signs and soon I was in front of a huge with house. I got out of the car and went inside, where I assumed to find a reception.

"Hello and welcome to Kellerman's. How can I help you?", a young woman, not older than myself asked.

"Hello, I just saw your sign on the street and decided to stay here. Are there any free rooms?", I asked hopefully. It was just the beginning of May, so I supposed there wouldn't be much guests so far.

"You are lucky, Ma'am. It's just the beginning of the season so there are a few free rooms. How long do you want to stay?"

"I don't know for sure, but I think two weeks will be enough for now. Is it possible for me to stay here?", I asked.

"Will you be happy with a single room or do you need more?"

"No, I single room is enough and it doesn't need to be the best you have."

"I got a single room and as far as I can see the room is free for the whole season. But the room is not in the main area, so I hope you don't mind some quiet. But I can promise you, the sight is beautiful and it's not this far away to get to the main house or the activities we offer. Should I show you the room first or are you going to take it anyway?"

"I take the room. I really need some time away from the city and I don't mind the quite. What kind of activities do you offer?", I asked curious.

"Oh, we offer different kind of activities. There are several kinds of sports such as swimming, tennis or golf. This season we are offering dance lessons for the first time. Or you can learn to sing or act or how to paint. There is a list with everything in the main hall. There you can see when and where the courses are taking place. Would you please fill out this forms and then I can show you your room.", the woman said passing me a couple sheets of paper and a pen.

When I was ready the woman showed me to the room. It was a single white bungalow on the top of a small hill. But the view was beautiful, since you could overlook the whole resort and the lake. I was happy about my decision. The woman, Ann was her name told me a bit about the place and that dinner was offered at six o'clock in the main house. Soon after Ann left a bell boy was bringing my luggage and I started to unpack. I already felt better, just being out of the city with all the bad memories.

I had a quick shower and changed my clothes before I went to the main house for dinner. But first I had a good look at the offered activities and I found a lot I was interested in. There were a lot of dance, acting and singing classed offered. And the first dance class was about to start tomorrow morning at the gazebo.

* * *

**A/N: So how did you like it so far? Do you want to read more? Please tell me, what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and likes of this story. You made me really happy. So, here is the next part and I hope you really like it. See Part 1 for Disclaimer.**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

I woke up after a very restful sleep, the best I had in years. I showered, dressed and went to the main room to have some breakfast. I sat on the same table like yesterday evening and soon my fellow guests were joining me. Most of the guests were couples but there were a few groups of young girls on holiday. But I didn't look for their company since I enjoyed the quite for the moment. After the breakfast I wandered around the resort, looking for the gazebo for my first dance lesson. I found it with ten minutes to spare.

There weren't a lot of people around, but I assumed they would arrive later. I looked around and there I saw him. A nice single man, standing near the record player. He looked terrible young; I didn't think that he was already twenty years old. But there was something about him, I just couldn't take my eyes off of him. He was dressed in black jeans and a tight fitting black shirt. He had light brown hair, just a bit too long and a nice face. And those eyes; those beautiful blue eyes.

When it was ten o'clock we all stood up and waited for our teacher. I was really surprised when the young guy went up in front of the people and began to speak.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, I'm happy to see such interest in my dance class. My name is Johnny Castle and I'm going to teach you a lot of dances over the next few days. We will begin with something easy to warm up, shall we?", he asked and smiled.

We started with some easy moves I already knew to warm up. Johnny walked through his students and helped them when help needed.

"You are doing really great. I can see it's not your first dance you do, is it?", Johnny asked standing close to me.

"No, it's not. I took a lot of dance lessons, standard dance, Latin-American and even ballet. I want to be an actress so I thought it wouldn't hurt. I'm Martha by the way."

"Hello Martha, nice to meet you. I'm Johnny, but you already knew this fact. I don't think there is anything I can teach you when I look at your moves, but I don't want to throw you out of this class."

"Thank you for not throwing my out and it's always nice to see a new style. I'm sure, there is a lot I can learn from you."

"I'm sure there is, but not in the beginners class. But I have another idea. I could really use a partner for showing some of the dances and I think you will be a perfect match. And I could give you private lessons when I don't have to teach. How does this sound?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't think I'm good enough to teach any dances."

"Don't be silly Martha. You are great and this is only a dance course at a holiday resort, no Broadway Musical and even there you would be brilliant. Just think about it, but I'm happy to have you around.", Johnny said, walking over to a couple who needed his help with some steps.

The lesson was over too soon for my liking, but I couldn't change this fact. I went outside and walked down to the lake, where I sat down on a rock. I just wanted to enjoy the beautiful view.

"Such a beautiful girl so deep in thought?", I heard someone say. I looked up and noticed Johnny standing behind me. "Mind if I sit down?"

"No, please have a seat. Don't you have a lesson to give?", I asked.

"No, my next lesson starts in three hours and I really hope I will see you there. I hope you don't mind my prying, but what is a lovely girl like you doing here all alone? I'm sure your boyfriend or husband or your family is looking for you."

"Oh, there is nobody looking for me. My parents died a few years ago and I just buried my husband of seven years. I'm free to do what I like. But I'm sure your girlfriend doesn't like seeing you spending your time with other women."

"Sorry for your loss and I don't have any girlfriend. So you don't need to worry about anything. How about some lunch? I'm sure you are hungry and we can talk a bit more. And I was serious with my offer earlier. You are a great dancer and I could really use some help. The girl who is supposed to help me isn't getting here for at least two more weeks."

So we went for lunch together and we talked a lot. And I started to help Johnny with this dance classes. And I learned a lot from him. Most of the evenings and lunch time we spend together. It was really a great time.

When Johnny's official partner Penny Johnson arrived two weeks later, I still helped them, but not as much as before. Penny was a nice girl and I really liked her. We soon became friends.

I stayed at Kellerman's for the whole season. I had lots of fun and learned a lot. And I found new friends. On the last night, Johnny invited me for dinner into a well-known restaurant in the city. It was a nice evening and we kissed at the end. Johnny asked me up into his bungalow and we danced there. Somehow we ended in bed and it was the first time I enjoyed making love.

"Thank you Johnny for such a beautiful time. I had a lot of fun and will never forget what you did for me.", I said when I was leaving on the next morning.

"I have to thank you, Martha. I never had such a good partner and it was really fun with you. I really hope to see you again next year.", Johnny said, kissing me and helped me into my car. Soon I was back in the city.

I checked in into a hotel, since I sold my apartment a few weeks ago. And I really didn't know if I should stay in New York. There were too many bad memories, even when I like the city a lot. So I made the decision to try my luck in Hollywood, the best place for an actress.

* * *

**A/N: How did you like this part? More to come soon. Please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again, here is the next part of my story. It's really short, but I hope you still like it. See Part 1 for Disclaimer.**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

My plan to become a famous actress sounded pretty good, but like always there were some problems on the way. I became aware of my problem about two months after I arrived in Hollywood. I needed to do some medical checks for a role I just got, and there I was told that I was pregnant. It was quite a surprise for me and I needed some time to digest the news. There was no way for me to contact Johnny, the father of my baby, since we never exchanged phone numbers and the address I gave him, wasn't the one I was living at. And he never gave me his address, since he didn't know where he was staying after the season was over.

So I was on my own. And I have to tell you, I was looking forward to have this baby. With Stewart I never wanted to be a mom, but now; I really couldn't wait to have my baby. I knew that I wouldn't be easy to be a single mom, but I was sure I would manage somehow.

I was able to get a small theatre roll, so I could earn a bit of money. I couldn't work for the first years with the baby and I needed to save a bit of money, so I could give the baby a good life.

My baby, I beautiful little boy by the name Richard Alexander was born nearly two months too early and I was really afraid that he wouldn't make it. But Richard was a fighter and he got bigger and healthier every day. I was with him as much as I could and I was so happy when I finally could take him home with me. I bought I nice apartment for the two of us and I spent as much time as possible with him. And he was a smart child.

I really wanted to tell Johnny about his son, but there was no way for me. I even thought about going back to Kellerman's but I didn't know if he was going to be there and I really couldn't travel the whole way with a newborn.

I soon got new offers for small part roles on the theatre and I took every chance possible to act. I loved being on stage but I a bad feeling because I had to leave Richard with other people. So I started to take him to the theatre, where he would at least be near me, and I knew the persons he was around. And when Richard got older he helped a bit or run small errands.

I never got the chance to get back to the Catskills, even I was near doing it a lot of times. And when Richard started to ask questions about his father I thought of a story. I told him his father was a famous doctor who travelled the world to save a lot of people. Richard was proud of his dad and told all his friends about him. It broke my heart that I had to lie to him.

When Richard started with school I noticed that he wrote stories about all the things his father was doing to save the people and what countries he was travelling. When he got older he started to ask about his father again and I just couldn't tell him about Johnny. So I just told him, that his father was great guy and I really loved him. Richard didn't seem to mind and continued to write stories about his father; what he could be like and such.

I played bigger parts on theatre and even some TV and movie parts. I believe we had a good live.

Richard wanted to go back to New York so he could go to Colombia University and I was offered a big role on Broadway. Sure, going back would mean memories coming back, but I would do everything to make Richard happy. And I wasn't afraid that I would run into Johnny. I didn't even knew if he was going to be around.

A few times I was about to go back to Kellerman's when Richard was old enough to travel through the country, but I just couldn't do it. I was afraid Johnny would be there, having a family of his own. I knew it was possible for him to be married, even I tried my luck a few times, but I never turned out like I planned. And I wouldn't destroy his happiness.

So the two of us got back to New York where I played my role and Richard went to study. But he soon noticed that it wasn't what he wanted and so he left Colombia. But lucky him one of his short stories, he was still writing got published in a local paper and the readers loved him, so he started to write more and longer stories. He soon found a publisher and his first book was on the market in no time. Writing was something Richard was good at and he really liked it. So he became a writer.

Richard moved out of the apartment we lived in together when his first book was published, but he stayed in the city. He really liked it there and we stayed close all the time. I moved on and started to act more. Live was great, I was still young and good looking and had a great son, who found his profession. I just wished I could meet Johnny again…

* * *

**A/N: How did you like it? I know, it was really short. Please leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Because the Chapter before was short, you get a second Part today. I hope you like it. See Part 1 for Disclaimer.**

* * *

_Chapter 4_

_**~~ Johnny's POV ~~**_

It wasn't easy for me to let Martha go, but there was no way for us to be together. Martha was way too old for me and I didn't have a promising future. I didn't even know where I was going when Kellerman's closed down for the season. Martha was the first woman I was in love with and it hurt terrible to see her driving away.

I stayed for two more days before I left Kellerman's, too. I just drove through the country and landed in Chicago, where I worked as a waiter for some weeks. But I didn't really like it there, so I left again. I went to the west and stranded in Seattle, where I found a job as dance instructor. I liked the work and I stayed way longer than I first believed. But the luck wasn't really on my side, since during one lesson I hurt my knee bad. I had to stop dancing for nearly half a year and I needed a lot of therapy to get my old strength back. There was no way for me to get back to Kellerman's the next season, even I promised to be back. I couldn't even walk when the season started, so I talked to Max, the owner of Kellerman's to save me a place for the following year.

When I recovered completely, I worked as dance instructor again until I could go back to Kellerman's, hoping Martha would come back.

But Martha didn't come back the second year after our meeting or the following next three years. I was there each season, but no sign from Martha. I wasn't really looking for a girl, but I couldn't help falling in love with one of the guests. She was 19-years old and on holiday with her parents and her older sister. Her name was Frances Houseman, but she was called Baby by everyone.

My dance partner and friend Penny Johnson was pregnant by one of the waiters and she wanted to have an abortion. Problem was, she didn't have the money and it would take place on the day we had to dance at a local bar. And we couldn't risk losing this job. And somehow Baby got wind of our problems and wanted to help. This was just the way she was. So she asked her father for the money and I taught her the dance. For the short amount of time we had, Baby was great. At the beginning I wasn't friendly with her. When I saw her for the first time I felt some connection between us and I was afraid of my feelings. But spending so much time with her I couldn't hide my feelings forever. When we came back from our dance, problems were waiting for us. Penny was in pain and Baby got her father to help her. He didn't really like the fact that Baby spent so much time with the 'dancers', but Baby didn't mind. When Penny was taken care off, Baby went to my bungalow where we danced and we ended in bed together. I was happy again, but the next problems were going to come my way.

It wasn't really allowed for the staff to have relationships with the guests and I was a ladies man back then. There were a lot of women, who paid me for being with them. So, when I turned one of the women down she told Max, that I had stolen her husband's money. I didn't, but that didn't matter at this moment, since I didn't have an alibi. Baby tried to rescue me by telling Max I was with her the whole night. So I had an alibi for the stealing, but I was fired because of my relationship to Baby. I had to leave the resort immediately. I was put back five years in time, when I watched Martha leaving Kellerman's but it was me leaving this time.

But I couldn't stay away. I came back for the last dance of the season. I danced with Baby and it was the best I ever did. I truly loved her and I couldn't imagine being away from this girl. Her father didn't really like me, since he thought I was the father of Penny's child and he didn't want someone like me for his youngest daughter.

After the dance I spend the night with Baby again.

"I didn't think I was going to see you again, Johnny.", Baby said, lying next to me.

"I know and I really thought the same. But I couldn't stay away. I love you Baby and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know I'm not the guy your father wants you to be together with, but I can take care of you. I will find a job and I will do my best to be a good guy for you."

"Johnny, I know that you are a great guy and it doesn't matter what my father thinks. It's my life and I want to spend it with you. But I really don't know what I'm going to do at the moment. I don't want to join Peace Corps anymore. I want to be with you. I can find a job and we can move in together. I'm sure we are going to find a nice small apartment somewhere."

"Baby, please don't do this. You are a smart woman and it would be a pity if you don't go to college. You don't have to join Peace Corps but you have to promise me, that you will study. I don't mind what subject you are studying, but you have to go. I don't want you to throw away your future just because we are in love. We can live together while you are on college."

"Okay, I promise you to go to college but you have to promise me something, too."

"I promise you everything, Baby.", I said, kissing her nose.

"I don't want you to join the Labor Union. I want you to look for a job as a dance instructor and I want us to dance together. I want you to show me everything you know about dancing."

"That's something I can promise. You are going to be great no matter what you will do in your life. And I'm happy to be a part of it."

The next morning we went to Baby's family.

"Mom, Dad, I'm not going to come back with you. And I'm not going to join Peace Corps. I love Johnny and I want to be with him. You can't change my mind on this matter.", Baby said.

"Baby please, don't rush anything. You are too young to make your own decisions.", Baby's father Jake said.

"Dad, I'm old enough and I know what I'm doing. I can't be without Johnny. Those few days without him where the worst I ever had. I know that I can't do my best while at college when I'm not with Johnny."

"But what are you going to live from? You don't have any money, do you?"

"No, sir. At the moment I don't have any money but I will look for a job or more jobs if necessary. I will do every job offered, just to have a nice life with Baby. Sir, I truly love her and I can't be without her. It would kill me and I think Baby wouldn't be happy, too."

"And what are you going to do, Baby? You always wanted to join the Peace Corps. Are you going to work as a waitress now?", Jake asked, his voice filled with sarcasm.

"No Dad, I'm not going to work as a waitress at least not full time. I promised Johnny to go to College and I'm keeping my promise. I decided to go to Harvard since I got a full scholarship for it and I'm still going to study economics. But I will mayor in arts. I want to open a dance school with Johnny. He is a great dancer and I really think we can make a living out of it.", Baby explained.

Jake started to speak, but Baby's mother Marge interrupted him. "Jake, I think we should talk in private. Can we leave you alone for a moment?", Marge asked and got up.

Baby and I had breakfast with Lisa, Baby's older sister while Jake and Marge had a talk outside. When they came back about twenty minutes later, Jake didn't look happy.

"Baby, we made a decision. Since you are just as stubborn like your father we know that we can't change your mind. So we will allow you to go to Harvard and you are allowed to move together with Johnny, but we want you to call us every week with an update."

"Oh thank you Mom, Dad. You won't regret you decision. I'm going to be really happy with Johnny. I love you two and I promise to call you as soon as possible. And I will do my best in school."

Marge, Lisa and Jake left the resort after breakfast. Baby and I left the day after, going to Boston. Arriving there we checked into a small inn and I started to look for a job.

Since we needed the money I took a job as a waiter and a kitchen help for the beginning. Baby went to Harvard to sign in.

Everything was fine. We found a small and payable apartment and I worked my jobs to get some money for our living. Baby went to school and did great there. She was the best in all her classes. When we got some free time we danced and this was the best time we had.

Time moved on and we went back to Kellerman's the next season. Baby stayed as staff to avoid the problems we had the year before and it was nice to work together with her.

While being up there Baby noticed that she was pregnant. It was a big surprise but I was over the moon. I never thought that I would have a family, so I did the only logical thing and proposed. We went back to our home as a married couple.

I was with Baby when our first child was born or better said when our first two children were born. Hannah hide behind her big brother Lucas the whole pregnancy and was a real surprise. They were such great babies and looked just like their mother. With the two of them we needed to chance our daily rhythmus. Baby went back to Harvard half a year later and I was able to find a well-paid job as dance instructor where I only had to work in the evening. It was stressful but I wouldn't change anything.

Baby finished school and during the prom she told me that she was pregnant again. The twins just turned two a few weeks ago.

Baby started to work part-time at a local hotel to get some money. She liked the work and hoped to get the job back after maternity leave.

I still worked as dance instructor and we could save some money. A few weeks after our third child Adam was born I was asked to become partner at the dance school. We talked and we did it. It was a big step, but we made the best off it. We moved into a bigger house with enough space for the children and a room where we could practice some dance moves. Baby was eager to dance with me again, so I showed her every move I know off. Two years later she got her dance instructor license, so we could dance together. This year was the first time we got back to Kellerman's together with the children. The other years I went up there alone to get money. I liked it there but I missed my family, so I was really happy when we got there together.

Life was perfect, the children were old enough to go to the kindergarten and Baby got a promotion in her hotel as manager.

When we were married for seven years, we got the next surprise. Baby was pregnant again and we knew from the beginning that it was going to be twins, Laura and Maria. I was really successful with the dance school and soon I was offered to take it over for good.

Our ten year anniversary we spend at Kellerman's. We all really like it up there and I was really surprised when Max, the owner asked me one day if I would like to be his partner. Originally his grandson Neil should talk over the place, but the two of them had a terrible fight and were not speaking to each other. Baby talked me into it and soon I was part-owner of Kellerman's.

And it all worked out great. I was worrying about the entertainment program and Baby did the paper work. Even our children were helping us up there.

Five years later Max was retiring completely and we bought the whole place. I spent most of the summer months up in the Catskills, while Baby stayed in the city with the children and since she was pregnant again, it was the best solution. Our latest child Daniel was born on new-years-eve and I was the happiest man on earth.

When the oldest twin turned eighteen, they told us they found their love of their life and just because it was so funny, they were twins too and worked at Kellerman's. Hannah and Lucas moved out and in together with their friends when they started college that year. We were sad that our children were leaving the nest, but we were also happy that they found someone to be together with. And we still had some kids left to take care off.

But eventually all of our kids moved out to go to college or start working, but we got a few grandchildren to spoil. Baby and I stayed at Kellerman's most of the time now and in the summer months the place was filled with our family. The kids and grandkids were helping us. We were very proud of our big family. Our children turned out great, they were all big time dancers and really successful in their professions.

Baby and I didn't need to worry about Kellerman's when we were going to retire, since the children would take it over without second thought. But we weren't going to retire at the moment. We just wanted to enjoy being with our family and friends and the great place Kellerman's turned out to be.

* * *

**A/N: It was longer this time. How did you like it so far? Only one more Chapter for this story. Please leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello again, welcome to the last part of this story. I really hope you like it. See Part 1 for Diclaimer.**

* * *

_Chapter 5_

~ Johnny's POV, present time ~

It was the beginning of May and Baby and I were just starting to plan the 100 year party of Kellerman's that was going to take place in September. It was going to be a big event and a lot of press was lurking around trying to get information on it.

We were at the dance room, making plans when our grand-daughter Grace was entering, followed by a young beautiful, dark haired woman.

"Grandpa, here is some cop who wants to speak to you.", Grace said, showing the woman in.

I was surprised. Why would a cop wanted to speak with me? I approached her friendly. "Hello, my name is Johnny Castle. What can I do for you?"

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Castle. My name is Kate Beckett. And you don't need to be worried about me being a cop. I'm here on a private matter. Is there some place we can talk privately?", the woman said and now I was really confused.

"This place is just as good as anywhere else. This is my wife Frances and I don't have any secrets. Thanks sweetie, I will take care of Mrs. Beckett. Go back to your work.", I said to my grand-daughter Grace.

"So, what can I do for you?", I asked, showing Mrs. Beckett to a table and some chairs standing in the room.

"Well, it's kind of difficult and I'm not even sure you are the right person so I will start with some questions first. How long are you working here, Mr. Castle?"

"What kind of question is this? I work here since I was 19 years old. I rarely missed a year and eventually we took over the place."

"I suppose you were the only Johnny Castle working here 43 years ago?", Mrs. Beckett asked.

"Yes, there was never anyone else with my name. Why do you ask?"

"I just had to be sure, that you are the right guy. What I'm going to tell you now is not easy and I'm not sure it's a good idea for your wife to be with us."

"Like I said, I don't have any secrets. Baby knows nearly everything about my life. So, what is this all about?", Johnny asked getting annoyed.

"Did you know a young woman by the name of Martha Rodgers at this time? I think she took a lot of dance lessons while she was here.", Kate said, taking the picture out of her back. "This is a picture of her."

Johnny took the pic and had a close look. "Yes, I knew this woman, but her name wasn't Martha Rodgers. I don't remember if I ever got her last name, but her first name was Martha. At first she took some lessons but soon she helped me teaching it. Penny wasn't here at this time.", Johnny said to his wife. "Why do you ask? Did something happen to her?"

"Oh no, Martha is quite fine. When Martha left all those years ago, she was pregnant with your child. Child is good, after all he is turning 42 this year, but he is still very childish.", Kate said smiling. Just in this moment her cell was ringing. "Speaking of the child.", Kate said grinning and answered the phone.

"Hey Rick, I can't talk at the moment, but I will call you back as soon as possible.", Kate said and ended the call.

"Sorry for this, but I promised my fiancé to call. Is everything okay so far?"

"I don't know. Were you just telling me that I have a 42 year old child I don't know anything about?"

"Well, yes that I was telling you. I know it's hard to believe but I trust Martha and she told me the story of meeting you and falling in love. She didn't know that she was pregnant when she left the resort and later she didn't have the courage to come back and tell you. She never got your address so she couldn't tell you when she found out."

"But why now? 43 years are an awful long time. I'm sure the child doesn't need any father now.", I said confused.

"I really think he needs you now more than you believe. Some weeks ago Rick, that's your son's name was diagnosed with a kidney disease and we are looking for some possible donators at the moment. He doesn't know anything about you and I had to promise Martha that I'm not going to tell him until I found you."

"That's a great story, but why do you care? And what can I do, even if I'm his father?", I asked, not being sure what this was all about.

"I do care because I'm going to marry this guy in two weeks and we are going to have twins in a few months. I can't risk losing him. I know that's a lot to take at the moment and it's not even sure that you are a match, but you are my only hope at the moment. Martha got already tested, but she wasn't a match. You don't have to meet Richard but I would be really thankful if you get tested. Any relative of yours could be a match, too. Richard is a great guy, really loving and caring and he got a sweet daughter named Alexis, who just finished high school and will start college this year. Rick missed his father while growing up and that's something neither Martha nor you can change but he coped this fact with a great imagination. He became the famous novelist Richard Castle."

"Oh, I know him. I think I read some of his books and Hannah, our oldest daughter has every book written by him. And this guy should be Johnny's son?", Baby asked.

"According to my information Richard Castle is your son. And I don't have any reason not believing Martha. I know that's not easy for you and I'm sure you want to talk about this in private. Is there a place I can have some lunch, so you have the chance to talk. And we can meet again in two hours. I need to be back in the Hamptons tonight, so I don't have much time left."

"I think that's a great idea. I will show you to the main house, where you can have lunch. On the house of course. And we will meet again in two hours.", Baby said, showing Kate to the main house.

When Baby came back a few minutes later, I still sat at the table, shocked.

"Hey, are you okay?", Baby asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know if I'm okay. Did this woman just tell me, that I have a son I don't know anything off?"

"Well, this woman told us that a woman you knew some years ago had a son and that this man needs help. And this man could be your son. Is there a possibility that this story is true?", Baby asked, sitting down on the table again.

"Yes, there is the possibility that this story is true. I met Martha the first year I was here. I think I loved her, but there was no chance we could have been together. Martha is ten years older than me. She took dance lessons, but she was way too good so I asked her to help me with teaching. Penny did like her a lot. On the last week we stayed here, we went on a date and we ended in bed. Martha left the next day and I didn't see her again. The year after I couldn't come back to Kellerman's since I was recovering from an injury so I don't know if she was there this year. So, yes it's possible that this Richard Castle is my son. I'm sorry Baby, but I really didn't know."

"Hey, there is nothing you have to be sorry about. I knew about your past and I'm well aware that you had a life before we knew each other. And I'm not mad that you have another son. And even if he isn't your son, you have to get tested. There is still the possibility that you are a match."

"So you are okay with me going into the city to get tested?"

"Of course I'm okay with this. We should know as best that even a totally stranger can be a live saver."

"Yeah I know, and I really want to meet Martha and get her version of this story."

"That I can understand. So we wait for Mrs. Beckett to tell her."

A few minutes later the cop came back into the dance room. "So, you found your way back? Did you have a good time?", Frances asked.

"Yes, I had a really good time. The lunch was perfect and the place you have here is gorgeous."

"Thanks, we really love being here. And good to hear that you had a good time. We used the time to have a talk."

"Well, I'm eager to hear what you have to say.", Mrs. Beckett said.

"There is a possibility that your fiancé is my son. And I would really like to talk to Martha about this matter and I will do the test. Even he isn't related to me, I could still be a match. So, what the further plans?", I asked.

"Well, I have to admit I didn't make any further plans. I didn't know how you would react, so we are just going with the flow. We can go back to the city together or you can come separately when you got some spare time. But I have to tell you that Martha isn't going to be in the Hamptons much longer. She will be back in LA in about two weeks, so you have to be quick."

"There is no need for me to be here at the moment, so I would like to go to the city with you.", I said.

"Thank you so much. I know it's no easy situation for you and I really appreciate what you are doing. And thank you, too. I'm sure it's not easy for you to learn that your husband has a child you didn't know off.", Kate said, turning to Frances.

"Yes it's not easy, but I knew about Johnny's past when we got married. And I really would like to meet this man, when it's sure he's a part of the family. So, how about we pack a few things for you? Is there anything else we can offer you? Some cake and tea or can we show you around the place?", Baby asked.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm fine at the moment. I think I will go down to the lake again. I really liked it there. I'm going to call Martha, so we can meet her when we get back into the city. I think you want to see her as soon as we are back, so I'm going to arrange a meeting. I think some neutral surrounding would be good. Martha is staying at Rick's beach house with us at the moment and I don't think you want to meet Rick just now. We can make farther plans when you talked to Martha. Do you like sea-food?"

"Yes, I like sea-food and I would really like to meet Martha as soon as possible. I want to hear her side of this story and then I think I want to meet my son. I'm going to need a place where I can stay for a few nights.", I said.

And about an hour later I was on my way to meet my first great love and our possible son.

**THE END**

* * *

How did you like it? Please leave a review and thanks for reading.


End file.
